Mohammad Alai
Mohammad Alai (マホメド・アライ, Mahomedo Arai) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki. Personality Upon first impression, Alai comes off as a very lethargic person, mostly due to his illness. However in reality Mohammad has a mostly calm demeanor, that has only broken down on rare occasions, most times leading him to swear at his opponents. In his youth, He was determined to perfect a universal martial art but was halted for 3 years due to having been banned from competing in combat sports. During his time as a Boxer, Alai fought for the disenfranchised and weak such as the African Americans and military veterans which earned him great amounts of respect from Yujiro Hanma. Alai is also shown to be a very caring man, shown by how he openly intervened in his sons fight between Baki Hanma by punching Baki off of Alai Jr before the latter could break his son's neck. However, depsite the love he shows for his son, he is equally demanding of him and pushes him to have the same skills he possesed during his boxing career, something which causes Alai great dissapointment after having to step in to save his son from getting his neck snapped, to the point where he refused to console his son and just walks off as Alai Jr. is bawling his eyes out after a humiliating defeat from Baki. Appearance Mohammad is a male of African American descent. He has black hair and brown eyes. His hairstyle is often fuzzy with a slightly receding hairline. He was clean shaven in his younger years but has a slight stubble later in life. Also, he is a tall and muscular man. Because of his disease, he is often shaking and drooling with a blank expression. History Abilities Mohammad Alai is a former strongest boxer in the world. He had the world strongest and fastest punches. Due to his age and having an advanced disease, he's weaker than he used to be. But despite that, he can still have the speed and the power just like in his prime time, but only for one minute. He could even punch Baki Hanma before he could react. He learned over time that his fighting style had major problems in it. He taught his son what he could while trying to fix the problem. Techniques *Jab *Sway Back Gallery Mohammad alai.png|Mohammad Alai in the manga. Alai vs Jr.jpg Alai.jpg Alai render.png|Mohammad Alai 3rd season render. Alai anime e e.png|Mohammad Alai in the third season. Mohammad alai anime e e.png Young alai e e.png|Young Mohammad Alai. Trivia *The character was based on the real-life boxer named Muhammad Ali and a real name of that famous boxer is Cassius Clay. In Hanma Baki series, there was a mention about a boxer named Cacias Clay (キャシアス・クレイ, Kyashiasu Kurei), so probably the original name of Mohammad Alai is Cacias Clay. *Despite of an existence of Mohammad Alai in the Baki series, the manga author decided to make a few mentions about the real Muhammad Ali in the third series of the manga (see an article: Muhammad Ali). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Boxers Category:American characters